Terra Jolé
Terra Jolé is a main cast member on Little Women: LA, Little Women: Terra's Little Family, and Little Women: Terra's Big House. She also works as executive producer for Little Women: LA, Little Women: NY, Little Women: Terra's Little Family, Little Women: Atlanta, and Little Women: Dallas. Biography Terra Jolé Odmark was born on May 25, 1980 in New Braunfels, Texas. The type of dwarfism that Jolé has is Achondroplasia. Terra works as executive producer for Little Women LA, Little Women: NY, Little Women: Terra's Little Family, and Little Women: Dallas. She is also a member of the Producers Guild of America. Before co-starring in Little Women: LA, Jolé was an actress. She acted in films such as, "Tales From Beyond", and "Austin Powers III". She was featured in the TV shows "CSI: Las Vegas", and "Chelsea Lately", as "Mini Britney Spears", (a character that Jolé created). .|left]] She has also performed on stage with singers such as Cyndi Lauper and Miley Cyrus (alongside other Little Women stars Jordanna James and Brittney Guzman). Terra appeared in a Season 2 episode of Little Women: NY, was the hostess for the Season 1 and Season 3 reunions of Little Women: Atlanta, the Season 1 and 2 Reunions of Little Women: Dallas, a Season 2 episode of Little Women: Atlanta (via Facetime), and three Season 1 episodes of Little Women: Dallas. Terra starred in a new show on Lifetime alongside her husband titled, "Little Women: Terra's Big House". The show focuses on Terra and her husband's home renovations. It premiered on December 13, 2017. Behind the scenes On October 2, 2013, Terra's father (Richard Odmark), passed away from heart failure at the age of 68. Jolé has one brother named Bourn Odmark, who was adopted by Terra's parents when she was just a baby. Bourn is also a little person. (right).|left]]Terra was already friends with Traci Harrison Tsou and Tonya Banks before being on Little Women: LA. Jolé and Banks have been best friends for over 13 years. In 2014, Jolé released two music singles titled, "Booty Bee" and "Ima Let You Know". In 2016, she released "Penny's Playlist", a full album of children's songs. She married Joe Gnoffo in 2015. They welcomed a daughter named Penelope on March 16, 2015. Penelope has Achondroplasia dwarfism, like Terra does. On August 1, 2016, they welcomed a son named Grayson. Grayson has Pseudoachondroplasia Dwarfism, like his father Joe. Terra and Joe are expecting their third child in March 2020. In 2016, Jolé competed in season 23 of Dancing with the Stars with professional partner Sasha Farber, making her the first little person to ever compete on the show. Farber and Jolé were eliminated in week 10 of the competition and finished in fifth place. Terra has a YouTube channel called "Mini Mama" that consists of music videos from her "Penny's Playlist" album, videos of her with her family and friends, and videos related to children or being a mother. In 2017, Terra released a book titled, "Fierce at Four Foot Two". Terra has a wine line by the name of "Mini Mama Moscato". Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} * Terra's natural hair color is dark brown. Category:LWLA Characters Category:Terra's LF Characters Category:Parents Category:Married cast members Category:LW Dal. Guest Stars Category:LWNY Guest Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:LWATL Guest Stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Reunion Hosts Category:Terra's Big House Characters Category:People who were born in the 1980s Category:Actors Category:Dancers Category:People who have appeared on non-Little Women TV shows Category:Little Women: LA cast members who were born in the 1980s Category:The Gnoffo Family Category:The Odmark Family Category:Singers Category:Little People with Average-Sized Parent(s) Category:Little People with LP Children Category:People who have a YouTube channel Category:Geminis Category:People with Achondroplasia Dwarfism Category:Mothers Category:Adult Guest Stars Category:Little Person Guest Stars Category:People who were born in May Category:People who are from Texas Category:People who wrote books Category:People who have been in movies Category:Big Sisters Category:People Who Were Born on a Sunday Category:Entreprenurs